


A Romantic Manifestation Between a Rabbit and a Fox, Told From the Perspective of William Shakespeare II. PLOX READ & REVIEW THEY HAVVE MY FAMILY

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn, Ultra Hardcore, Verbal Bondage, Worldbuilding, action/adventu, babys, hmu for writing the sequel, please read and review i need to make it through the month, the greatest fic that is ever written and/or will be written, this took me weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’ve been working on this one for a little while now. Personally, I’m pretty proud of this. Definitely my flagship work. I’m going to upload this all at once, hopefully AO3 can take it. It’s a sort of “What if?” scenario of the famous “You know you love me…” exchange in the epilogue of the original film. It’s a little edgy at points, I’ll admit, but it doesn’t take itself too seriously. It’s kind of like Citizen Kane in a way, with the way it captivates the audience and some other stuff. (I didn’t watch Citizen Kane, but from what I’ve heard it’s a bit like my story). Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this. That is if you can understand it. It does get quite deep, to be completely honest but hopefully it’s still layman enough for you to try and figure most of it out.(thanks for writing that summary, Niko. check him out at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvatonyska)
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	A Romantic Manifestation Between a Rabbit and a Fox, Told From the Perspective of William Shakespeare II. PLOX READ & REVIEW THEY HAVVE MY FAMILY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFluffyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFluffyWolf/gifts).



> Btw just wanna say, if you’re easily offended you might wanna stop now. I don’t wanna spoil anything, but this deals with some pretty controversial issues, but don’t worry I’ve handled them gently. I even talked to Borba and he said he was gonna steal them. Stay tuned for an analysis of my work afterwards, I’m actually thinking about submitting this to my English teacher so they can start educating children with this. The world needs to know my genius.

N: judy i love u

J: me too nick lets make babys

N: woowie

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing. Honestly, I’m having a hard time not just re-reading it and re-reading it, but no. I have to educate the masses with the true meaning. “judy i love you” with this powerful statement, Nick expresses his compassion for his lagomorph lover, his hopping harlot, his flatfooded fuckbuddy in a truly beautiful display of affection. “me too nick lets make babies” let me catch your spit take there. I know. This is a pretty touchy subject, but Nick and Judy have chosen that they would like to conceive and pass on their genes to the next generation. This is a strong message of family and responsibility and I think a very important message to make about the Trump administration. “woowie” is what I think we were all thinking in one way or another. I know it’s a little edgy, but calm down snowflake, this is completely in character for Nick to say. Apologies if my story is a bit on the purple prose, I’m trying to tone that down a bit but sometimes I just start writing and I can’t stop. Anyway, thanks to AFluffyWolf for writing this entire story for me, I literally couldn’t have done it without you.


End file.
